El Miedo
by Slythenclawoman
Summary: ¿Será Draco capaz de enfrentarse a ese Miedo que le lleva atormentando desde su más tierna infancia, ahora que está... solo? -Hurt/Comfort-


Señoritas y señoritos, aqui me tienen de nuevo con otro relato ''corto'' que, realmente, espero os guste. Y no os preocupéis, no tiene un final tan... poco agradable como mi anterior trabajo ;)

Por cierto, ¿sabíais que ''Harry Potter'' pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**? ¿Sí? Porque yo me acabo de enterar...

* * *

Sigue existiendo, pero no se halla entre los vivos.

De lado sobre su cama de sábanas blancas, vistiendo una camisa gris de mangas largas y un cómodo pantalón de algodón del mismo color, Draco baila sobre la línea entre la realidad y los sueños.

Es en ese momento de la noche en el cual las barreras de su mente caen, permitiendo la liberación del subconsciente que, travieso, no para de crear imágenes y sonidos en su cabeza. Pero el rubio, medio dormido, no lo percibe del todo y sigue su camino hacia la inconsciencia.

Draco Malfoy no es un hombre valiente, pero con el paso de los años y gracias a los golpes que le han dado en la vida a causa de sus propias decisiones, ha madurado y se ha vuelto menos cobarde.

Más hay instantes en los que desearía que su amada madre siguiera con vida, tan solo para poder refugiarse en su abrazo cuando esos demonios interiores deciden acosarle...

Porque Draco tiene muchos miedos. A la pérdida, al olvido, a la Muerte...

El chico suspira, comenzando a sentir esa incomodidad en el estómago. Los fantasmas de su mente se están acercando y no debe permitirles entrar de nuevo.

Pero es en ese momento de la noche en el cual las barreras de su mente han caído, y no puede controlar los pensamientos que se desarrollan dentro de su cabeza.

Y comienza esa tortura personal...

Va a morir.

No hay escapatoria. Algún día se unirá a la Nada y no puede actuar en contra de ese hecho. Todo lo que ha vivido, todo lo que ha aprendido, finalmente, ¿de qué sirve?

Puede sentir en su pecho un inicio de taquicardia.

No volverá nunca. Simplemente, Draco Malfoy, dejará de existir. Para no volver.

El rubio reacciona, se incorpora sobre la cama e intenta controlar su respiración, mientras lastimeramente susurra:

-Por favor... a mi no... a mi no...

Ataques como ese le llevan sucediendo desde que era un crío. Pero Narcissa se había ido, dejándole sin nadie que oiga sus quejidos y acuda en su ayuda.

Antaño, cuando Draco se levantaba de la cama impulsado por el terror de recordar la triste realidad de los mortales, era su madre quien, alertada por sus lamentos, entraba en la habitación.

Observaba a su hijo avergonzado por el espectáculo que estaba dando, intentando recomponerse y mostrarse como un hombrecillo maduro y valiente. Pero Narcissa conocía a su propia sangre y, preocupada, le preguntaba, conociendo de antemano la respuesta:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, madre, nada...- decía su hijo sentado al borde del lecho-. Lo de siempre...

Entonces su madre, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él, se sentaba en la cama dejando que su primogénito apoyara la cabeza en sus pechos.

-Draco... no debes avergonzarte. Es normal que padezcas ese miedo. Todos lo hemos tenido. Incluida yo.

El niño, como siempre, la miraba en ese momento con la incredulidad bañando sus ojos. Y Narcissa no podía evitar el sonreir, al reconocer a su propio marido en ese gesto.

-Aunque no me creas, yo también pasaba por ésto, hace años...-decía, con su mirada en algún punto del infinito.

-¿Y por qué ya no, madre?

La hermosa mujer suspiraba, con una media sonrisa, y acariciándole el platinado cabello, susurraba:

-Porque comprendí que la Muerte es el mejor incentivo para vivir.

El jovencito, en esos tiempos, no alcanzaba a comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, concentrado más en el temor que atenazaba a su persona. Pero no había noche en la que, después de sucederse la misma escena, no se quedara dormido poco rato después gracias a la presencia protectora, olor y caricias de su madre.

Pero el tiempo siguió corriendo, sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo, y éste le había arrebatado a la única persona capaz de calmar el océano en tormenta que muchas veces acongojaba al rubio.

Ahora, Draco continuaba respirando de forma agitada por culpa del dolor en su pecho. Sentía la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza. La Muerte ya se había llevado a su madre y ésta... no volvería nunca para ayudarle a luchar contra sus demonios.

Y una agonía indescriptible se posaba cruel en su interior al asimilar el hecho de que, al dejar atrás el mundo de los vivos, no habría realidad ninguna en la que volviese a ver a sus seres queridos.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro y soltó un débil quejido.

Pero algo se movió cerca de él, arrastrando las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo en el proceso.

Aún con las manos en el aire, observó a un hombre acostado a su izquierda, durmiendo boca arriba y con los brazos sobre la almohada, por encima de su cabeza.

Harry Potter gruñía incómodo de forma casi imperceptible, seguramente por lo agitado del proceder de su pareja, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y sus oscuras cejas uniéndose en una débil arruga sobre la frente.

Al instante, Draco se tapó la boca, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo la presencia del chico en la cama debido al ataque de ansiedad. Y se avergonzó aún más de sí mismo.

Continuó allí, observando al salvador del mundo mágico en su lecho, con el pálido torso al descubierto (al chico le agradaba más dormir en ropa interior) y dejando de producir esos sonidos guturales, para finalmente relajar el semblante.

Y entonces, misteriosamente, parte de la inquietud de Draco pasó al olvido solo con ver, enternecido en secreto, la pacífica e inocente expresión en la cara de su amante. Porque el moreno tenía la inconsciente capacidad de contagiarle al joven Malfoy cualquier sentimiento. En un principio, el del rencor y odio que a los 11 años reinaba entre ellos. Posteriormente, a pesar de que las peleas tontas podían ser el pan de cada día, Harry le había transmitido hasta entonces parte de su madurez, tranquilidad y tolerancia. Pero, sobre todo, su Amor.

Draco retiró la mano de su boca y volvió a acostarse en la cama, esta vez mirando a Harry, el cual dirigía su rostro hacia el lado donde solía dormir su novio.

El rubio observó la poco elegante y casi desagradable postura de Harry y, a pesar de ello, sonrió. Al fin y al cabo era _su_ desagradable y poco elegante primer amor.

Poco a poco, ese océano en tormenta dio paso a un sosegado cúmulo de aguas cristalinas donde se reflejaban los rayos de un Sol sonriente en las alturas del cielo despejado y azul.

Su madre ya no estaba para amarle y cuidarle, pero tampoco estaba solo. Él mismo abandonaría algún día este loco mundo, pero esa no era razón de peso para dejar de ser feliz durante su vida. Más aún si la compartía con Harry Potter.

Ese hombre que, superadas las rencillas del pasado, siempre había permanecido a su lado. Aguantándole tanto a él como a sus demonios. Ese hombre al que tanto le debía y tan pletórica hacia su existencia, aunque no fuera capaz de agradecérselo como le gustaría.

Al fin y al cabo, las únicas muestras de verdadero cariño hacia su persona, escasas hasta que comenzó su romance con Harry, se las habian otorgado solo Narcissa y su novia en el colegio, Pansy Parkinson. Con sus otros compañeros y amigos resaltaba más el distante respeto que otra cosa.

Y prefería no recordar cómo le trataba su padre...

De repente, Draco se vio a sí mismo pegándose al cuerpo del moreno. Abrazó la cintura de Harry con el brazo derecho y acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro (más bien axila, debido a la postura del otro). Segundos después, su pareja se removía, esta vez para volver durante unos segundos al mundo real y, sin abrir los ojos, murmurar:

-¿Draco...?

-Cállate...-le respondió, intensificando el agarre sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

Y gracias al entendimiento y la confianza que le otorga el tiempo a las parejas, Harry Potter se limitó a suspirar, mientras bajaba su brazo derecho y lo debaja descansando sobre la espalda de Draco Malfoy, dándole caricias a la estrecha cintura, casi sin darse cuenta, con la punta de sus dedos.

Mientras Harry volvía a adentrarse en su sueño, el rubio movió la cabeza y acarició con su nariz la unión entre el cuello y la mandíbula del otro.

Inhalando su olor, dejándose mimar por las pequeñas caricias y siendo invadido por el sentimiento protector de la persona que más amaba, Draco se descubrió pensando, inevitablemente, en su madre.

Tal vez ella ya no estaba con él, pero supo que nunca la dejaría irse de su corazón y, de su recuerdo, las enseñanzas que le dejó.

Porque ahora comprendía lo que Narcissa le quiso decir aquella noche, hace ya tantos años. Y, por fin, logró dejar atrás el Miedo, para unirse a su amado en el mundo de los sueños...

_No dejemos que la Muerte nos impida vivir._

_

* * *

_

Un placer escribir para vosotros : )

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
